1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique, purpose designed bucket or container for use in rinsing out dirt from cleaning cloths, mop heads and the like.
2. Related Prior Art
When cleaning surfaces with a cleaning cloth or cleaning fabric it is usual to use a detergent or cleaning agent in the water used for rinsing the cleaning cloth. The detergent helps to dissolve grease and lift dirt from the surface. For convenience the rinsing water and the detergent are held in a bucket which can be moved around easily as the surface is cleaned. Whenever the cleaning cloth becomes heavily loaded with dirt it is rinsed out in the bucket and wrung dry to transfer dirt from the cleaning fabric into the water.
Although not readily appreciated, this cleaning technique is far from efficient. Each time the cleaning cloth is rinsed some dirt is transferred into the water. After several rinsing cycles the rinsing water becomes loaded with dirt in that it is impossible to rinse the cleaning cloth effectively. Detergents, which are considered essential with most cleaning fabrics, to help clean the surface and the cleaning fabric itself, can actually add to the problems. Not only do detergents leave a film of dirt and detergent on the surface, which has been cleaned, but they also hold the dirt in the rinsing water thereby allowing it to be picked up on the cleaning cloth each time it is rinsed. Only by changing the water regularly can the problem be overcome satisfactorily.
Moreover, detergents and cleaning agents are, almost without exception, damaging to the environment and costly.
A new type of cleaning cloth is now available as disclosed in German patent DE 43 19 939 C2 which makes detergents and cleaning agents unnecessary. The fabrics comprising this cleaning cloth are able to pick up dirt from a surface using only water and can be effectively purged of dirt simply by rinsing in clean water.
This new type of cleaning cloth can be rinsed under the tap, but this is not very satisfactory. A bucket or container holding clean water can be used to rinse it, but this soon becomes loaded with dirt, making frequent changing necessary.
It the object of the present invention to provide a container in which cleaning cloths can be rinsed effectively.